


A Dance?

by Lunarium



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Bilbo's Farewell Party, Pervinca dances with a dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Another true drabble for the Tolkien Femslash Week bingo using: 
> 
> O37: Pairings - dwarf/hobbit  
> O43: Cliches - hand-holding   
> O43: 4 words - limit, daisies, cotton, hopeful

“A dance, my lady?” offered a dwarf with a bow, watching Pervinca Took with hopeful eyes. Adjusting her cotton dress and the daisies woven in her hair, Pervinca curtsied and took the dwarf’s hand, blushing from how warm the larger hands felt around hers.

But the dwarf—Durís—was careful not to step on her toes. Song after song went by during Bilbo Baggin’s Farewell Party, and they danced until Durís excused herself. 

“I believe I have reached my limit,” she said with another bow. Laughing, Pervinca took Durís’s hand again and steered her towards the table with the ale.


End file.
